Geovanna Gregorvitch and the New Beginnings at Hogwarts
by Absouletlyinsane
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Summary

Hello people of the Harry Potter fandom, I am Absolutelyinsane, a new writer. Interesting username….I know, teens come up with the weirdest names who am I to deny my darker side provide an exaggerative name on how to express myself as an author? Getting off topic here OK, so….I have decided to create a new story based on Harry Potter. "Geovanna Gregorvitch and New Beginnings at Hogworts" In this story my OC, Geovanna Genesis Gregorvitch will introduce you to the wizarding world in 2016. In my story the Original Harry Potter took place roughly 50 years ago (yes I know that's not the orginal date in which Harry Potter took place but I'm basing this story more on the book than the movie, which didn't have a specified date so….HA) Geo is our main protagonist and is a young witch that lives in The United States of America. After unfortunate events Geovanna is sent to Lond, England to live with her aunt and uncle (they are not like the Durselys) and her older brothers stay in The United States of America as they are in their 7th year. My story does not abide to the journeys of Newt in New York and the magical world in the US in my story is different than the one described in Newt's adventures. If you don't know what I'm talking about then I suggest you google it on potter more (where I found about this in the first place..whoops). Anyways, this introduction seems ridiculous and long and you probably scrolled right through it but it's just to tell you what my story is about as I suck at summaries and prefer to do it this way. By babbling.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, BECAUE IF I DID IT WOULD NEVER END. All rights go to their respective owners.

That is all, you're free to continue reading mere muggle


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Aman walked into the home. Soundlessly getting past the enchantments that were placed to protect the inhabitants, the man was powerful indeed. One of the most powerful wizards that had appeared in roughly 50 years. The man was on a mission and sadly the family that lived in the condo in Acalanes Ridge, California was his target. The parents and oldest childhood were becoming quite meddlesome and often interfered in the plans that this man had in store for the wizarding world of North America. As both parents and the oldest child were auror's, getting past the security measures had resulted in, roughly, 10 months of planning, the oldest child was dealt with upon entering the house but had resulted in about half of his men being killed and the parents were no where to be found.

The man knew that Marisol and James Gregorvitch and their daughter Clara were not the only members of their immediate family but, as the Gregorvitch family shared very little of their family, the man did not know exactly how many other children Marisol and James had. The man's cold, calculating grey eyes scanned the living room which was to the right of the main entrance to the home, no one was seated there and only the lamp that was near the door lit up the house. The light mocked him as if saying "You fool, thought we wouldn't expect you".

Suddenly a blast of bright blue was shot at the man, which quickly dodged the spell and immediately focused on the person who had shot the spell. There in the entryway to the kitchen was a woman, wand aimed right at him.

" _Confringo"_ Yet another spell was shot at the man which he blocked with a flick of his wand.

"Insolent woman, I've had enough of you and your family" The man sneered and shot a curse at the woman, hitting her at the chest the woman fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Now" he continued "Where is that husband of yours. Keep in mind you filthy bitch that If you dare try to pull anything I'll kill that daughter of yours. Clara was it?" He paused noticing the look of horror that filled the woman's eyes. H cackled "Wouldn't want anything to happen to little Clara now would we?"

By then the spell had worn off and the woman was held back by ropes. She seethed, sending a hateful glare at the man which had no affect.

"Time and time again, you and your stupid family manage to interfere with my plans. But no longer will that ever be a problem" The man pointed his wand at her " _Crucio"_

The woman writhed in pain and tears sprang to her eyes "Let Clara go" was all she could manage to spit out as waves of pain flooded her body.

The man just laughed, cruel and unforgiving he relished the pain that he caused her. "Oh how that look suits you my dear" he said sneering "Such a shame this ordeal can't continue, as I would have had so much fun with you." His eyes lost the sadistic amusement that had filled them and they turned cold "Now where is the rest of your family" he hissed, wand raised he shot curse after curse until finally the man grew tired.

" _Avada Kedavra"_ he said and a flash of green and the woman was dead.

The man grew angry as he had no answer on where James Gregorvitch and the other children were. The man turned to his men, only to find them all on the floor, dead, much like Marisol. He looked around and spotted the man at the center of the bodies, wand in hand, chest heaving. James Gregorvitch had used his wife's sacrifice to kill every last one of the man's men. Though the grief caused by his wife's pain and death was evident in James' green eyes.

"James, how nice of you to join us" The man hissed, wand raised he shot the killing curse yet again only for it to be dodged by James.

James shot curse after curse at the man only to find his spells being blocked or dodged. Finally the man landed a spell on the rather agile auror which lead him to be tied in ropes much like his wife was moments prior.

"Where are those brats of yours Gregorvitch?" The man spat as he circled the confined James.

James raised a brow "Other children?" his voice filled with such realistic confusion that it caused the man's sneer to falter.

"Do you take me for a fool?!" The man snarled as he shot a curse at James.

"Where are they? I know you've hid them. TELL ME" curse after curse was shot at James who only grit his teeth and took every curse. Not daring to show any sign of pain to satisfy the man's cruel nature.

James only grimaced and said "Stupid fool, we have no other children" before finally being hit by the killing curse as the man's temper rose.

The man huffed, angry and continued to cast curses at James' body. The man searched one final time before finally leaving, as he found no other sign of life in the house. His mind was at war with itself as he didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to take James' last words as truth or as something the idiotic man had said to protect the last of his children. If he even had more than one other child. Nevertheless the man felt accomplished as finally the meddlesome Gregorvitch's were dead.

At least that was what he repeated in his mind in order to convince himself that he was rid of the threat. Not knowing that before James had made his appearance, he had hidden his son's and daughter at the house of a trusted friend of his.


	3. Wands

This page will have links to pictures to give you, the reader, a visual of how my characters wands look like. If you are not interested in seeing how my characters wands look like, then please skip this chapter and proceed to the real chapter 1.

Geovanna Genesis Gregorvitch : 13 in. ,Ironwood, Chimera Scale Fragment, Rigid

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjEuoGG1NzNAhWFXD4KHSe_BlgQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% % &bvm=bv.126130881, &psig=AFQjCNFMunvhzNVVVqT6BNMSLZg_OzmIyg&ust=1467819401461620

Noah Gabriel Woodtree: 11 in. ,English Oak, Phoenix Core

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjtt4Gi1tzNAhXINz4KHYdcCWkQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F377528381235904770%2F&psig=AFQjCNFdVmPw1CHzWU0hzk709_sjqXg1Ow&ust=1467820062276558

Adalene Ana Weasley: 9 in. ,Ash wood, Fairy Wing/Unicorn Hair ,Flexible

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwja27rx1NzNAhWBeT4KHTPWA2oQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FAsh&psig=AFQjCNFAgsIyZhzoiYxtBTLwtKr26YAFAg&ust=1467819757275730

Simon Hale Everworth: 12 ½ in. , Blackthorn, Phoenix, Rigid

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiPnoCY1dzNAhUEaD4KHWe0ArwQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2F2012%2F01%2F12%2Fharry-potter-levitating-blackthorn-wand%2F&psig=AFQjCNEqGfVTwvOyBpyxqdcxZ5s6jK0EyQ&ust=1467819800099566


End file.
